team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird
Team Friendship's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Sesame Street crossover film. Plot The Feathered Friends' Board of Birds (consisting of the Madame Chairbird, a sparrow, a turkey, a puffin, a robin, and an owl), an organization whose purpose is "to place stray birds with nice bird families," discusses the case of Big Bird. The group's social worker Miss Finch (performed by Cheryl Wagner and voiced by Sally Kellerman) is sent to Sesame Street, New York City, to find Big Bird and bring him to a worthy family of dodos in Oceanview, Illinois. However, Big Bird begins to feel distressed in living with the dodos when they insist on calling him "Big Dodo", and the dodos all think very poorly of non-birds, suggesting Big Bird should have a bird as a best friend instead of Mr. Snuffleupagus (who is currently watching over Big Bird's nest), which proves to be the last straw for Big Bird. When Big Bird eventually runs away from his new home to head back to Sesame Street, he ends up on the news, Miss Finch tells reporter Kermit the Frog that she intends to reclaim him. His friends on Sesame Street also see the news and band together to find him before Miss Finch does. They take different kinds of vehicles on their quest: Gordon, Olivia, Linda, and Cookie Monster set out in a Volkswagen Beetle, Count von Count departs and drives in the Countmobile, Ernie and Bert go out to search in an airplane, Grover then becomes as Super Grover and flies (later falling into the Volkswagen), Maria, Telly Monster, and Homer Honker ride with Oscar the Grouch in the Sloppy Jalopy, and Bob instructs all of them to head to Toadstool, Indiana where they should meet up with Big Bird. Big Bird has numerous adventures in his attempt to get home. First, he hitches a ride with a turkey truck driver (Waylon Jennings) who encourages him not to give up trying to get to his goal. He then meets two kids named Ruthie and Floyd (Alyson Court and Benjamin Barrett) at a farm and sleeps in their barn overnight. The next morning, Big Bird plays Ruthie and Floyd. Later when Miss Finch arrives, Ruthie and Floyd tell him to hide in their hay field. After leaving the farm, Big Bird comes across a cornfield, and then imagines Snuffy. After Snuffy disappears, Big Bird is spotted by Ernie and Bert in their plane. Big Bird, however, is unaware that they are in it and thinks it's Miss Finch. When Ernie steers it towards Big Bird, he flees in fright. Ernie turns it upside down to get his attention and begins singing "Upside Down World" with Bert beginning to join in singing, but when they turn it back up Big Bird is gone and Ernie blames it on Bert. Big Bird is also sought by two unscrupulous scam artist brothers known as the Sleaze Brothers, consisting of feeble-minded Sid (Joe Flaherty) and crafty Sam (Dave Thomas), who operate a fraudulent carnival called The Sleaze Brothers Funfair. They want to capture him to put him on display. Eventually Big Bird arrives in Toadstool. Shortly after arriving, Miss Finch finds him there and gives chase through the city. On the outskirts, the Sleaze Brothers have set up their carnival and Big Bird shows up asking if they have a place to hide him from Miss Finch. They then put him in their "hiding cage." Shortly afterwards, they decide to paint him blue and tout him as "The Bluebird of Happiness." However, his performance is one of sadness as he sings a song about wishing to be back home with his friends. Despite this, he brings in a lot of customers as Sam is seen backstage during the performance happily counting their piles of cash. After the show, two kids sneak backstage to see him. Upon noticing them, Big Bird asks them to call Sesame Street to tell his friends where he is. They agree and call them right away. The next morning, his friends sneak into the carnival and find him. However, the Sleaze Brothers quietly wake up. Just as Linda unlocks Big Bird's cage, the Sleaze Brothers drive off in their truck with the cage (and Big Bird still in it) in tow. Gordon and Olivia give chase in the Volkswagen and succeed in rescuing Big Bird, after telling him to jump from the moving truck. Shortly afterwards due to speeding, the Sleaze Brothers are pulled over by a police officer (John Candy) and his kid sidekick (whose apple was stolen at the Sleaze Brothers' carnival earlier in the film) and arrested on charges of counterfeiting, extortion, fraud, impersonating a dentist, and apple theft. Back on Sesame Street, Big Bird is happy to be back home and looks on as Miss Finch arrives. Miss Finch admits to Big Bird that the Dodos were not perfect for him but says she has found him another bird family. Maria convinces her that he can be, and is, happy there on Sesame Street where that it does not make any difference that his family consists of humans, monsters, cows, Grouches, Honkers, and the other varieties of eclectic species there. What matters is that they are family. After considering what she has heard and realizing how far his friends went to try to bring him back, Miss Finch declares that Sesame Street is his home and leaves satisfied. Big Bird is then reunited with Snuffy. Gordon, Olivia, Linda, and Grover bring the Volkswagen (which was mostly eaten by Cookie Monster) to Susan, Maria, Bob, and Luis to see if they can fix it. At the end of the film, Oscar is carried around the block in his trash can by Bruno the Trashman in order to get over everyone's happiness. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are . * Nature Cat is the one who stays with Big Bird, while Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, Sheriff Callie and the rest of the others are with the other Muppets, Gordon, and Maria in this film. Music score Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Jim Henson crossovers